Stories: AU Battles
Conflicts keep rising in this AU! After the events of AU Escape, Nepgear manages to survive the destruction of the prison and marches her way to the main base of operations at Echo Creek, where all of the members of the Locked Room Empire, lead by Jelo, make plans on how to recapture the escaped villains. However, their plans have to wait in order to deal with a group of rebels that have been bothering them for some time now. After being constantly pressured by a hallucination of Infinite, Nepgear decides to join the resistance. How will she break this to her long-time friend, Neptune? Note I'll be using the same strategy from the previous roleplay, with the members joining here are me, CITRONtanker, and BoltBlizard. However, an additional Roleplayer will be joining here and that is JeloElducal. If you are not familiar of what strategy I am talking about, go to the prequel of this story and read the note there. Characters Locked Room Empire A tyrannical group of corrupted superheroes, ruled by Emperor Edmarkson, who wishes to capture ALL of the villains and those who stand between them. * Jelo Elducal (Emperor) * Dynasty (Second-in-command, General) * Jenny (Army Commander) * Neptune (Elite Soldier) * Nepgear (Researcher) The Resistance of Equality A large group of rebels, led by Star Butterfly, who wishes to bring back peace and prosperity from the hands of Emperor Edmarkson * Star Butterfly (Leader) * Kaitlynn (Scientist) * Shard (Elite) * Jaiden (Spy) * The Cookies Galactic Rebirth A group of supervillains bent on universal domination, re-established by Galaximus, not long after her escape. They serve as allies to the resistance * Galaximus (Founder) * Mr. Red (Second-in-command) * HIM (General) * Dark Jaiden (General) Story The story starts off with the rubble of the recently destroyed prison. Nepgear regains consciousness and tries to stand back up. She sees the entire remains of the prison, with some parts still on fire. Nepgear then grabs her twin swords to use as walking sticks and travels off to Echo Creek. After a few days, she made it to the entrance of the base. She knocks on the door and out comes Bendy. * Bendy: '''We don't want any- (sees Nepgear severely injured) WOAH! Neppy, there, what happened to you? * '''Nepgear: *panting* I-Infinite... Argh... Too much pain... He just demolished me, simply put... * Bendy: 'Ouch-a-doodle. Makes me wonder how you survived the destruction! Here, lemme help ya out! ''Bendy then helps Nepgear into the base to try and find a medical bay * '''Bendy: '''Hey, sorry we had to abandon ya. It's just that, since Galaximus was causing destruction left n' right, we had no choice but to run away as fast as we can! * '''Nepgear: I-It's... OK... Where are the others? * Bendy: 'Probably at their private quarters... ''They reached to the Medical Bay * '''Bendy: '''A doctor healing themselves. Something you don't see every day, eh? * '''Nepgear: H-Hey, I'm not exactly 'that' good at healing, you know? * Bendy: 'I already acknowledged that. Anyhow, put yerself into that healing tank over there! ''Nepgear then puts herself into the glass tank. It closes and enters into the wall. * 'Bendy: '''I'll retrieve ya in like, I dunno, two minutes? I'll be back! (walks away) ''While Nepgear waits patiently for her entire body to heal, she hears voices and glitchy static. Naturally, Nepgear was confused by these voices and static, and also in stress from the confusion - she had no idea what's going on. She tried to stay in the tank to heal up. When she tries to turn her head to the left, she sees a slightly darker version of Infinite. * '''Phantom Infinite: '''Hello there. * '''Nepgear: Gah! Why are YOU here?! * Phantom Infinite: '''The better question is: HOW am I here? Well, I am only ‘this but a hallucination in your mind since our last encounter. Although I preferred the term “Illusion.” * '''Nepgear: Fair point; but what the heck do you want? * Phantom Infinite: '''A few questions waiting to be answered... Tell me. Before the Locked Room Gang became into... THIS state, what was your reasoning to joining them? * '''Nepgear: Easy. My desire was to help others with the supportive data I've collected over many years - and from then to now, it's drastically increased. I just wanted to pass it on just in case, furball. * Phantom Infinite: '''Even at this state? Where the entire gang has become so corrupted, they don’t even know what is good or bad anymore? And yet, here you are... * '''Nepgear: Opinions, opinions... You're one to judge. * Phantom Infinite: Except this opinion, no matter if you care about it or not, does matter... They then heard a sudden ding! * Phantom Infinite: The healing process is complete. I’ll catch up with you later... (he then disappears out of thin air) Bendy, along with General Dynasty, then pulls her out * Bendy: '''Feelin’ much better now, Neppy? * '''Nepgear: I do feel refreshed, but... Maan, that was strange... * Dynasty: '''Where were you during the destruction of the prison, Nepgear? * '''Nepgear: Well... I... was kiinda knocked out after Infinite jumped me for the Phantom Ruby I was still trying to work out. His attack knocked me out, and - well... I 'was' left behind, you know. Under the rubble? Dynasty looks at Bendy * Bendy: '''What? You told us to leave with the other remaining survivors to Jennifer, not me? (Scoffs, before pulling out a cigar) I need a smoke. (Walks out) * '''Dynasty: '''Well, we tried to scan your remains in the rubble. However, since most people are still debating wether you are human or artificial, our scans have probably missed you. * '''Nepgear: Huh? Seriously? Hm, well - OK, answer this - how did Neptune make it out? * Neptune: (In the next room, eating cookies) Hii! * Dynasty: '''She was in the battlefield, against 3 escaped prisoners, including Galaximus. * '''Nepgear: (Confused expression) O....K...? Then they hear the intercom go off * Intercom: '''ALL UNITS IN THE LIST, PLEASE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM: DYNASTY, JENNY, NEPTUNE AND NEPGEAR. PLEASE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM. * '''Nepgear: What the-? * Neptune: (Finishes cookies) Neptune, away! (She bolts to the throne room) * Nepgear: O...K...! (Sigh) ...OK. (She follows along) * Jenny: '''Oh brother... This should be fun. (She follows too) * '''Dynasty: '''Good news, Jennifer. We have found Neptune. Alive, as well. * '''Jenny: That’s just peachy, Dynasty. * Dynasty: 'Indeed It is... ''The group have made it to the throne room, where they see their emperor, Gerald Edmarkson, standing there, looking through the large glass pane window. They all kneel down to him * 'Dynasty: '''My lord. We got terrible new... * '''Gerald: '''All of the villains escaped from their cells from the prison. I am already aware of the incident. I am only calling all of you here because prior to the inicdent, our main enemy, the stupid Resistance of Equlity, have gotten new allies. * '''Dynasty: '''Who are they, emperor? * '''Gerald: '(turns around) The Galactic Army. Jenny gasps, * '''Jenny: '''That is impossible! They have disbanded! * '''Gerald: '''That’s what I thought as well... But, I guess after all of that time in that tanks really filled her with rage, huh? * '''Jenny: '''I will not let her survive. All those years- she walked all over me- she walked all over all of us. But I am just as strong as her- if not more so. I will make her pay, that much, I promise. I’ll stomp her flat! And furthermore, I’l— ''Suddenly, BAM!!! They heard an explosion strong enough to make the room shake. Then, they hear from the intercom-'' * '''Intercom: WARNING! BUILDING HAS BEEN ATTACKED! INDIVIDUAL LEADING THE ASSAULT HAS BEEN IDENTIFED AS STAR BUTTERFLY! * Gerald: 'Well, guess who came back again. All of you! Get back to your battle stations, STAT! ''They all complied and went to the barracks to prepare themselves for combat. While Nepgear was in her private changing quarters, Phantom Infinite reappears * '''Phantom Infinite: '''Star Butterfly... I’m sure you have met her before, no? * '''Nepgear: Yes, but what of it? * Phantom Infinite: '''Before the Locked Room Gang became into this state, you two, along with a few others, were great friends. You guys fought villains together. You guys worked together. And, most importantly, you guys had the best of times together... What has happened? * '''Nepgear: I... don't... know. I don't remember exactly 'what' happened. Now; a question for you. How are you and me still able to 'keep in contact' albeit through different universes? (Thinking: I hope I didn't get it wrong or mixed up...) * Phantom Infinite: '''I don’t. The second the alternate Infinite stabbed you, the Phantom Ruby immediately knew that it was being deceived, so it sent me to try and torture you, but... By the looks of things, it appears that torture isn’t necessary now... * '''Nepgear: T-Torture? What the heck do you mean? I'm just... so confused... * 'Bendy: '(Suddenly bursts in) Hey, are you talking to some- OH LORD OKAY YOU’RE STILL GETTING DRESSED NEVER MIND! (Immediately closes the door) When Nepgear tries to looks back to Phantom Infinite, he dissapeared again. She decides to focus on her task and get ready for combat. After she is done getting dress, she walks out and gives Bendy a slap to the face before listening to Dynasty * 'Dynasty: '''Alright, comrades, you all know the drill! Get out there and beat the everliving daylights out of the resistance‘s forces until they retreat! Understood? * '''All: '''SIR YES SIR! * '''Dynasty: '''Alright! CHARGE!!! ''The Army complied and they charge into the battlefield. As Nepgear is fending off a resistance soldier, she hears someone screaming her name. When she turns around, she sees Shard charging right at her. * '''Shard: '''Lookin’ for someone?! (They clash) Category:Stories